


Works Hard for the Money

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel in Panties, Cheating, Desperate Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, Injured Dean, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Painful Sex, Pimp, Plugs, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Riding, Rough Sex, Secrets, Situational Humiliation, Somnophilia, Top Dean, Triple Penetration, Twink Castiel, Unsafe Sex, secret job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean thought his hours had changed but it was hisjobthat had changed. There was really only one 'job' that someone like Castiel could do that would bring in the kind of money they desperately needed to survive.





	Works Hard for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written, of course, for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (title is absolutely borrowed from lyrics)

Guilt. He constantly felt guilt nowadays. Guilt that it was _his_ fault that Dean had been injured, his fault he’d lost his job and couldn’t find another and his fault that he’d had to result to _this_ to help pay the bills that kept piling up. Apartment bills, utility bills, hospital bills, the cost of basic living and Dean’s school requirements. All of it piled up and _needed_ to be paid. It was harder with the loss of Dean’s income, Dean’s injury keeping him from holding a job, and Castiel had come to the only conclusion possible with all of those problems piling on top of each other.

Dean thought his hours had changed but it was his _job_ that had changed. There was really only one _job_ that someone like Castiel could do that would bring in the kind of money they desperately needed to survive.

Castiel forced himself to moan loudly as he rode the Alpha under him hard, fast and vigorously. He clenched his cunt, grinding down, as he worked the Alpha closer and closer to the knot he was paying for. It wasn’t hard, he had gotten very very good at fucking since he’d started selling himself several months back, and the Alpha under him moaned throatily as fingers dug into Castiel’s hips to urge him faster.

He didn’t have a problem complying.

Castiel had gotten _very_ good at his new job.

Underneath them the old, creaky mattress groaned in protest and the rickety headboard knocked against the wall as Castiel worked his hips faster and faster, grinding down and coaxing the Alpha’s knot, until it was pressed against his cunt. That was when the Alpha rolled them, pulled out, flipped him over and hammered into his cunt brutally until he was knotting Castiel with a moan of pleasure.

He shoved his face against the filthy sheets, cheeks flushed with pleasure and humiliation, as his inner muscles hungrily milked the unknown Alpha’s knot with the same kind of greed he milked Dean’s most mornings or whenever Dean was well enough for Castiel to slide down his cock to drag them both to orgasm.

Fingers knotted in his hair, kept his face shoved to the mattress, as the Alpha rocked up against him and occasional ground himself deep into Castiel’s cunt.

He groaned as the rough treatment had him tripping over into an orgasm, slick gushing inside his channel as he soaked the paying Alpha’s cock, while absolute filth was spoken above him where the Alpha remained. It was long and humiliating, it always was, as the Alpha enjoyed him until his knot shrunk and he slipped free of Castiel’s sloppy cunt.

“Hell of a fuck.” The Alpha sounded pleased, “Well worth it.” The money was slapped down on the nightstand of the cheap room Castiel used for _clients_. Castiel laid there, waited until the Alpha left, before reaching for his plug and pushing it inside his cunt to hold most of the mess in. He stumbled up and into the bathroom, cleaning up as best he could, before going back into the bedroom to tug on his revealing clothing.

The pink lacy panties he wore, a size too small on purpose, seemed to brush against his sensitive clit and had him squirming when he walked as his body was constantly sensitive and needy thanks to the Omega drug his _pimp_ gave him. He wore a sheer, white babydoll top that ended in the middle of his lace covered ass.

Castiel checked himself in the mirror, hair mussed and looking freshly fucked, as he frowned at the image he created.

This should be something only Dean saw, the Alpha who had planned to mate him until the accident threw everything off course, but it was only paying Alphas and his pimp that saw it. The common kind of clothing Omega prostitutes wore even when it was cold outside; that had become his new uniform.

His bright pink plug was barely visible through the revealing outfit and his pierced clit, something he’d done on a whim, was only protected from view by flimsy lace.

Humiliation and disgust filled him before Castiel shoved it aside. The money was carefully put away as he slipped on his matching shoes, heels that supposedly made his ass look even better, and left to return to his corner. It wasn’t long, _it_ _never was_ , before another interested Alpha showed up. He barely held back his frown of disgust when he took in the unwashed, smelly Alpha that stepped up to him with a leer.

It was unfortunate that the Alpha had the amount of money Castiel quoted when asked how much for a knot.

His stomach rolled as he was guided up the steps, to the room he used and promptly bent over the bed without a word. The Alpha gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks wide and breathing deep as Castiel shuddered in revulsion. It was a sour, twisted kind of scent the Alpha gave off along with a sickly wrong scent of arousal.

The Alpha shifted Castiel’s panties aside, tugged the plug stuffed into his cunt out, before the fat head of a cock pressed against him. It shoved inside, burning and hurting despite everything, as Castiel squirmed and whimpered where he was bent over. A thick finger tapped against the slightly smaller plug nestled in his asshole for those who wanted to use that hole instead.

“That’s right, bitch. Whimper louder. I know you’re gagging for a real Alpha dick.”

Castiel closed his eyes, fingers curled in come and slick stained sheets, as the Alpha fucked deeper and deeper until hairy balls pressed against him. He swallowed roughly, body thrumming and shaking, as a hand gripped the back of his neck causing him to go limp underneath the Alpha.

He hated that.

He hated how an Alpha could, once they grabbed him just right, cause him to go completely pliant in their hold so they could do whatever they pleased to him.

The Alpha chuckled, a rough and dark sounding thing, as he rolled his hips back and slammed back inside. Castiel jerked as the Alpha started up a rough, punishing pace that had him ramming balls deep each thrust. He could feel and hear the sound of the Alpha’s belly slapping against him, the sound of balls smacking against him with each deep thrust, as his body happily flooded with slick to ease the Alpha’s way.

He felt full, used and dirty in the kind of way that no shower would ever be able get rid of. Castiel choked on the Alpha’s sour scent, the way his body betrayed him with arousal and pleasure, as the Alpha happily fucked his cunt roughly.

“Moan, whore.” A hand smacked his ass and Castiel jerked, whined at the burst of pain, before he started moaning and throatily begging for the Alpha to fuck him harder, faster, rougher. He knew exactly what the Alphas who paid for him wanted and Castiel forced himself to give it to them every single time, night after night, even as his mind screamed for another Alpha. “That’s it. That’s right. Love my dick, don’t you? Pretty little Omega bitch selling her cunt because that’s the job an Omega belongs in. Every Omega should be the whore they were born to be.”

Castiel hated the way shame curled in his belly as he moaned, shoved himself back and clenched despite wanting to do the exact opposite.

The thrusts came harder, faster and quickly lost their rhythm the closer the Alpha came to his knot. He could feel the way it tugged on his cunt, taunting him with how close he was to having another Alpha’s knot locked inside of his aching body, until the Alpha started viciously rutting against him. The man grunted, groaned and swore in pleasure as he finally caught himself inside of Castiel’s abused body.

Castiel shuddered, orgasm flying through him as his instincts and body registered the fulfilling feeling of a thick knot, while he stayed draped over the bed listening to the Alpha talking about his cunt, his ass and his pretty face.

He hated this. It wasn’t as bad when they simply wanted to fuck and knot, without all the bells and whistles some seemed to need.

The very next Alpha shoved him to his knees, gripped his head and fucked his throat until Castiel had tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. It was a struggle to suppress his gag-reflex with the force that the Alpha was fucking his face, shoving deep and groaning in pleasure, until Castiel’s jaw was protesting being stretched wide from the huge Alpha knot caught behind his teeth.

A different Alpha took him roughly over a box in a nearby alley, moans and grunts echoing between the buildings on either side of them, and afterwards Castiel was forced to stumble back on shaky legs to his corner.

His pimp checked in, collecting his money, before directing Castiel to work harder and earn more. Castiel wasn’t sure if the Alpha had _known_ but it wasn’t long before a group wanted to buy his time and Castiel found himself once more in the room he frequently used, pressed between multiple Alphas and taking a cock in each hole. One fucked his mouth, gaging him repeatedly with particularly deep thrusts, while another pounded up into his cunt and a third used his burning ass. Others, not buried inside of him yet, touched and commented as he whimpered, shuddered and jerked while he was roughly used.

It was humiliating, painful and horrible how arousal burned inside of him at the rough, dominating treatment. His instincts loved it, basked and rolled in the feeling of being ordered by Alphas, as the sounds of fucking, grunting, moaning and choked whimpering tried to compete against the creak of the mattress, the wet sucking sound of a cock moving through his wet holes and the banging of the headboard.

His muscles trembled as strong hands gripped him and large Alpha cocks continued fucking towards their knots.

Castiel choked when the one in his mouth knotted him, come pumping thickly down his throat, before the one in his ass knotted him five thrusts later and the one in his cunt six after that. He was spread painfully wide, the knots in his cunt and ass a combination of blissful-agony, as he tried to swallow only for come to escape out of the corners of his mouth to trail down. His inner muscles hungrily milked the knot in his cunt and his ass rhythmically flexed when the Alphas moved causing him to tense.

After a while his mind was floating, his body gone pliant, as the Alphas filled him and groaned their enjoyment through each orgasm that sent more thick, warm streams of come pouring into him.

It was long, the group taking multiple turns, until Castiel’s belly was bulging and his muscles were practically liquid. He panted, whimpering and whining, when a thick, extra-large knot sized plug was worked into his cunt and a slightly smaller one was forced into his ass. The money was left on the nightstand, the Alphas smugly leaving him a ruined mess on the sheets, while Castiel struggled to recover from the very thorough fucking he’d experienced.

The sound of the door opening didn’t draw so much as a twitch as Castiel watched his pimp come into the room, take the money and look over at him. “I’ll send clients up. You’ll entertain in here the rest of the night.” Castiel wasn’t up for much _entertaining_ but the Alphas coming into the room didn’t care for anything other than a set of wet, ready to use holes.

By the time he finally headed to their apartment the sun was up and Castiel had lost track of how many knots he’d taken _but_ he had money in his pocket and a very thorough shower had ensured the scent of sex was absent from his body. He limped along the street in his heels with a coat thrown over his _uniform_ , heading home and wincing as he walked into the building, up the steps and to the apartment. It was quiet in their shared apartment, Dean always asleep when he got home after a far too long night and Castiel breathed a sigh as he toed off his _shoes_. After another shower, covering himself in Dean’s favorite scents, Castiel stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Guilt, he always felt such guilt coming home, had him tugging the covers back to expose a naked, sleeping Dean. He shifted up, curled a hand around the thick base of Dean’s cock and started lazily sucking. It didn’t take much for Dean to harden, for the scent of building Alpha arousal to fill the room, before Castiel pulled his mouth away and shifted so he was straddling his boyfriend. He gripped Dean’s hard cock, pressed it against his thoroughly loosened cunt and sunk down with a whimper all the while ignoring the twinges of pain coming from _everywhere_. At this point he had little energy, everything hurt and he wanted to sleep but considering their _schedules_ there was little time for them to spend time together.

Dean’s low, rough groan filled the room as Castiel took the last inch of Dean’s large cock into his cunt. He shifted himself, legs trembling, as he pressed his hands to a warm chest and started lazily riding Dean. It was a nice way to wake Dean for his morning class, he knew how much Dean loved morning sex and even if Castiel was coming to _hate_ sex he was going to do this for Dean, and Castiel knew how much Dean loved waking to an Omega riding him.

He picked up his pace, working his hips faster and faster, as Dean’s eyelids started to flutter and his cheeks flushed with pleasure. Castiel focused on giving pleasure, on the task at hand, as he clenched and ground down to give Dean as much pleasure as possible. It was the least he could do considering the performances paying Alphas frequently enjoyed every single night as Castiel sold himself over and over and over.

“ _Cas_.” Dean’s voice, aroused and sleepy, had warmth swelling in Castiel’s chest as he moved quicker at the slight of hooded green eyes. Warm hands lightly gripped his hips as Dean bucked up against him, groaning and releasing softly pleased moans, until Castiel started to swivel his hips down, grinding and rocking roughly, to drag Dean to his knot. Considering all of the experience Castiel had gotten it was ridiculously easy to do and soon enough Dean’s knot was firmly locked inside his cunt, Castiel’s inner muscles greedily working it over, as Dean came inside of him with a blissful moan of _Cas_.

Exhausted, his body warm and trembling, Castiel sprawled out on Dean’s chest and sighed. The sound of Dean’s heart beating under his ear and the feeling of fingers lovingly brushing through his hair dragged him towards sleep effortlessly.

For Dean, his own feelings be damned, Castiel would sell himself every single night, for hours and hours and hours, to help pay all of the bills and to make sure Dean didn’t have to worry about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little Cas has stumbled into a life of whoring in secret while Dean remains completely, and utterly, ignorant of the _job_ his Omega boyfriend is spending countless hours working.
> 
> It's a vicious cycle and this version of Cas is going to discover it's near impossible to get out. There should be a little of everything in this one so I'm really hoping at least a few of you enjoy my latest fic!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember that comments are motivation for fanfic writers, myself included, to continue to write and post fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
